


Narnia Drabbles - Gen

by Celandine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Development, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles include a variety of gen situations in the Narnia-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endeavour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archery had been easy. Ruling was not.

Susan had always enjoyed archery, and been good at it, although it _was_ rather old-fashioned. She had never imagined that it would be useful, however – that was pure serendipity, that she could use her skill in Narnia.

Other skills were not so easy to achieve. She reminded herself that everything worthwhile required time and a good deal of practise, and that she had not become an archer overnight. No more should she expect herself to rule perfectly from the beginning, even if Aslan thought her worthy and she had her brothers' and sister's help. Time and effort would bring results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ancarett, who asked for Susan, practice makes perfect.


	2. Some Adjustment May Be Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in Archenland is quite different from Calormen.

Things were so... _different_ here. Though Aravis disliked certain customs at home, most notably that her father could choose her husband regardless of her own preferences, there had been much that was comfortable, familiar, _safe_.

In Archenland she was continually on edge for the first weeks, trying to become accustomed to the food, the clothing, all the little things – but most notably the seemingly casual way that people interacted with each other and with the Talking Beasts. For all her acceptance of Bree and Hwin, Aravis found it more difficult to realise that even a rabbit might be deemed her equal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tayefeth, who wanted Aravis, equality.


	3. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian must carry on after the Pevensies leave Narnia.

After the Pevensies had departed through Aslan's gate, and many of the Telmarines too, Caspian turned to Doctor Cornelius and Trumpkin.

"Though Edmund and Lucy may return someday, who knows if it will be in any of our lifetimes?"

Doctor Cornelius nodded rather wistfully. "Very true, my boy. My king. You cannot expect nor even hope it. I am merely glad to have seen them once."

"I, too," Caspian responded, his eyes sliding again to where they had vanished.

"Crabs and crumpets!" Trumpkin said. "Don't stand about regretting. Take up your inheritance and do what's been given you to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For angela_snape who wanted Caspian, inheritance.


	4. Consequences Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't be envious, but he is.

Though he tried to quell the feeling, Edmund could not help the occasional pang of envy over his siblings' Gifts. He knew well why he had none, and generally was simply glad that his treachery had caused no worse consequences than it had, and that he had been forgiven, but once in a while he did feel that prick of longing.

Oddly, it was not Peter's sword and shield he coveted, nor the bow and horn that Susan had been given, but Lucy's healing cordial. He would have liked to have something with which he could make more tangible amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For soberloki who wanted Edmund, Lucy's elixir.


	5. Gazing Upward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustace really looks at the sky for the first time.

Before coming to Narnia, Eustace had only looked at the stars through a telescope given him by Harold and Augusta. Even during his first weeks there he had been disinterested, retreating to his hammock below to avoid having to talk with anyone onboard.

When he was a dragon, however, he spent the long nights gazing upward, watching the moon and stars tread their dance above. It assuaged his loneliness in some degree, and after his transformation back into a boy, when back on the _Dawn Treader_ , he asked Lucy to show him the constellations and tell him the stars' names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tekalynn who wanted Eustace, post-conversion, moonlight night on the _Dawn Treader_.


	6. Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is something Eustace always took for granted.

Eustace had never thought much about his home until he was unceremoniously dragged into what he'd always disparaged as his Pevensie cousins' imaginary world.

On the _Dawn Treader_ to begin with he complained about virtually everything, comparing things unfavourably to what he knew. Even after his time as a dragon he often wished for his own familiar bed, food – he was quite appalled by the cold peacock on Ramandu's island – and other homely comforts.

Yet when he was back in Harold and Augusta's house, he realised that his true home was now in Narnia, and he longed desperately to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime who wanted Eustace arriving back home.


	7. Overpowering Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment as Eustace, Jill, and Puddleglum travel beyond Ettinsmoor.

Every night after they made camp, Puddleglum made Jill practise her shooting and Eustace his swordplay.

"Of course, if enemies come like as not they'll shoot from behind," he said in his usual gloomy tones, "but it won't hurt you to drill a bit. Keep that elbow out, Jill."

Eustace ran through a series of exercises meant to limber him up, as well, while Jill recited the Signs that Aslan had given her. When he heard those Eustace always gritted his teeth and tried harder; they reminded him of seeing Caspian, and made him want to hit something in protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for tekalynn who asked for Narnia with anyone, swordplay.


	8. Heavy Is the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a king isn't all perquisites.

Driving a cab in London – even having grown up in the countryside – was not, perhaps, the best of preparations for becoming a king, Frank thought more than once as the years went by.

He did his best, of course. He and Helen divided their time between tilling the soil (with the help of the Moles and others), building a dwelling where they could live and also carry out the business of monarchy, and raising the family that came along. Nevertheless it often happened that he pondered the truth of the old saying: _Heavy is the head that wears the crown._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the "crown" prompt at 100foraslan, but not posted there (since I don't like contests).


	9. Alone Among Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a good day for Eustace.

Eustace lost at chess to Lucy that afternoon. Reepicheep disarmed him not once, but four times while teaching him a new manoeuvre. Dinner had been no worse than usual, but Eustace was growing very tired of fish.

All of which would have mattered little, now that he felt as if he belonged here.

Except.

He had gone up to the poop deck in the twilight, and there seen Edmund and Caspian, standing close together.

Now he leant over the forward rail, and did not know if the salt water that stung his eyes was from the sea spray or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime, who wanted Eustace, "saltwater."


	10. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy sees through people.

Lucy's insight rarely failed her. She kept to herself most of what she observed, but when she saw how Eustace looked at Edmund, she knew that her cousin loved her brother. Lucy grieved for Edmund, who had gradually sunk into a kind of dogged determination. When she had the chance to speak with Eustace one Christmas, she assured him warmly that anything he might do to cheer Edmund would be well done. She had never wanted physical love herself, but if it brought them joy, then she wished it for them whole-heartedly. Eustace's blush revealed that her guess was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence who wanted Lucy & Eustace friendship fic, post-VotDT, "insight, warmth, determination."


	11. Of These, Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope can live unexpectedly.

_Dead. No, please no._

Numbly Rilian let himself be led away from his father's body. Servants would wash it, dress it in royal garments, prepare it to lie in state for the people to see.

 _At least it is winter._

He turned his mind from the inescapable reality of decay. That was not his father there. His father was in Aslan's country now.

 _And I to be king._

Rilian found some hope in the thought. He had not devastated Narnia under the aegis of the Witch who had enslaved him. He could rule in peace, worthy as his father's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence who wanted Rilian, devastated. The title is borrowed from the song by Peter Gabriel from the album _Passion: Music for The Last Temptation of Christ_.


	12. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once was enough.

Edmund ignored the fact that although back in Narnia, he was still (again) a child, not the grown-up king he had once been.

He disregarded Susan's disapproving look, and Peter's, and even Lucy's softly reproving, "Oh, Edmund."

Two days after victory, the day after watching Caspian watch Peter all through their meetings with many Narnians and Telmarines, Edmund sat with a flagon of wine at his elbow.

"Just this once," he promised himself, promised Lucy to assuage the sadness in her face. "On my honour."

He was drunk by teatime... but he kept his word and never did so again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Melbourne Cup Day challenge at edmund_caspian, prompt "drunk by teatime."


	13. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan has to clear out her parents' house.

Gone. All in a single instant. Parents, brothers and sister, even her cousin. All she had left now were Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta, whom she saw for the last time at the funerals.

 _I should have been there too._

The thought haunted her. William, her fiancé, offered to postpone their wedding, but she decided to go ahead as planned although she had to clear out her parents' house for sale. William found her there one evening, looking at a pencil sketch Lucy had made of a faun. Susan's eyes were dry but her pocket handkerchief was torn into fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence, who wanted Susan, haunted.


	14. Can't Be Cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult enough once.

Peter had fought the Wolf; marched to war against the Giants; negotiated the disparate views of his counsellors. He had even survived seemingly interminable state dinners to honour ambassadors from Archenland and Calormen, mastering the art of appearing polite and attentive when he longed to retire to the privacy of his rooms.

Yet nothing in his years as High King tried Peter's endurance as much as his return to England; suddenly reduced to being a schoolboy once more, he found it a bitter cup to drink. At times he wondered how he would survive growing up not once, but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence who wanted Peter, endurance.


	15. All Things in Their Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has nearly arrived.

The wind blew cold from the west, but Lucy was determined to go out on this first day of a brand new spring and see the changes winter had wrought. She convinced Mr Tumnus to go with her, and they wrapped up warmly.

A few grasses, bleached by frost and sun, still nodded in the breeze as they wandered the gardens of Cair Paravel together, hand in hand.

"The flowers will come soon," said Lucy, pointing to the almost-imperceptible swellings on the branch of a young apple tree.

"And then the leaves, and then the fruit," Mr Tumnus said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For flourish who wanted Narnia gen, "brand new day."


	16. Wintertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first snow of a real winter.

After a hundred-year winter, the Narnians were unenthusiastic over the natural winter, but Lucy was delighted. She ignored Susan's predictions that she would catch a dreadful cold, but did bundle up warmly. The snow lay deep enough that Lucy was glad of her fur-lined boots; in shoes her feet would have been soaked.

Mr. Tumnus came out to join her, and brought Edmund too for a three-cornered snowball fight. By tea time they were all rosy with cold and quite pleased to go inside and have hot chocolate and crisp sweet biscuits and warm their stiff toes by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ancarett who wanted Lucy, chocolate.


	17. Hubris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadis pauses before invoking the spell that will preserve her body.

The chairs, each with its frozen seated image, lined up in their rows. She gazed at them thoughtfully for a moment. There was space for many more; her own image, and those of her descendants, should have been placed here, not her physical body sustained through magic. That it was not to be was the fault of her accursed sister. Now she must cast herself into an uncertain future, not knowing when -- or indeed whether -- she would ever be awakened. Yet some small part of her rejoiced that she, Jadis, was the last Queen, and none would ever surpass her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence, who wanted Jadis, frozen.


	18. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jadis does not yet understand, she will.

Aslan watched Jadis's face as he made his offer and she accepted it. She resembled a human, but for one who saw through outward appearances, her inhumanity was plain. It derived not merely from her lust for power, for control over everything around her, for many humans had similar impulses. No, there was something altogether twisted in her mind, something he could unwillingly comprehend although she could not so easily understand what motivated him. Love carried all before it; he knew that life given for love would triumph. If Jadis believed him a fool, she would learn from her mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence, who wanted Aslan and Jadis; inhumanity, mutual comprehension.


End file.
